


No need of make up

by SterekLirryOmega



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2000+, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek is a possessive bastard, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Girl!Stiles, Mates, Oblivious Stiles, Scent Marking, Sorry Not Sorry, Wooing, im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLirryOmega/pseuds/SterekLirryOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smell like other people” He said almost growling nose flattering in her direction no wonder that Derek was sniffing at her<br/>“W- well I was at school Im obviously going to smell like other people” Stiles said trying to take a step back just to realize that she was trapped between the kitchen counter and Derek’s body<br/>“No” He said face planting in her neck sniffing a long breath “Someone, a guy, he touched you” And oh. Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or :<br/>The one were Stiles is a girl and she has a make over to impress Derek. Everything Works smoothily</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need of make up

**Author's Note:**

> So first thanks for Reading, and second im from Mexico so i speak spanish! sorry for any gramar mistakes x
> 
> Please review!

Stiles wasn’t the type of girl who worried about her clothes and make up, she had been mostly a ‘tom boy’ all her life and even more when her mom passed away. Lets say that living with just her dad hadn’t helped to her girly side mostly because she had been more worried about taking care of him that looking for pretty clothes to wear. So yeah she didn’t really cared about that stuff.

Or she hadn’t care about that until now. And that ‘now’ meaning not until Derek Hale. The broody and scowly Alpha werewolf who, somehow, had find his way to her heart, even with all the glares and scowls that were most of the time directed to her.   
It wasn’t like Stiles actually believed that changing her clothes and hair would help to Derek to actually notice her as something more than Scott’s annoying best friend, but Lydia had insisted in the make over, saying that even if Derek didn’t fall for her after it (which is impossible since im a genius and you look damm hot ) she would still looking good for other boys. But the thing was that Stiles didn’t want “other boys” she wanted Derek and she was willing to do anything in her hands to make the werewolf notice her. Even if it mean to have her legs waxed for the first time in her life. So shed better get some make out for this.

 

**********************************************************************

 

Somehow Lydia had forgot to tell her that for “make over” she had mean new everything, literally. She had a new hair cut with her medium length hair falling with messy waves in her shoulders and her eyebrows perfectly shaped. A totally renovated wardrobe that included skirts, dresses, some tight jeans and pretty shirts. And when Stiles had protested about the lack of button ups and her baggy shirts Lydia had almost ripped her head off so she decided to keep it quiet.

“Are you sure this looks good? I mean I’ve never show this much… skin” Stiles said for the third time trying to somehow make the flower-stamped skirt longer. Lydia gave her the nasty eye (again) smacking her hands away and fixing the skirt 

“Yes Stiles it looks good and now please stop touching it that you are ruining my job” She said glaring at her from the drivers seat. It was Monday and Lydia has insisted on going to her house early morning to help her get ready for her first day as the “new Stiles” and as always she couldn’t argue with Lydia because she liked to still alive, thank you very much.  
So now Lydia was driving them school because apparently she had done a really good job with Stiles and didn’t want her ruing it by arriving in her old Jeep, which had caused an offended sound from Stiles that had been completely ignored.   
When they finally arrived to the school Stiles was more than anxious and her heart was beating fast and she wasn’t even going to see Derek until later in the pack meeting, but she couldn’t help and feel a little bit panicked 

“Stiles calm down” Lydia said taking her hand across the seat “you look beautiful no need to be nervous okey?” she said softly and Stiles was happy that this was one of those rare moments when Lydia wasn’t being scary and actually showed some kind of emotion other than terrifying, so Stiles nodded and took a deep breath 

“Okey” she said and taking one more big breath, climbed out of the car. She was lucky they were just in time for the bell to ring so the parking lot was almost empty, but there were a few guys from the Lacrosse team who weren’t discrete about being ogling her some of the even shouting at her 

 

“Idiots” Lydia murmured but Stiles would be lying if she said that it didn’t feel good, to have boys looking at her and actually noticing her.  
They walked together into the school, hugging her books closer to her chest she felt a little to exposed when more people looked their way, and some girls even giving her the nasty eye “They’re just jealous because you look great” Lydia said to her ear making her smile.

 

********************************************************************

The first period was full of surprises, first in Biology they had to partner up and for the first time she wasn’t the last in find a partner actually a couple of guys had argued because the both wanted Stiles as their partner at the end a cute boy from the water polo won and he kept flirting with her the whole class. Then in History a girl from the cheerleaders told her that she should try for the team, not that Stiles was going to, but it felt good. And then the biggest shock of all was in her Chemistry class when she didn’t knew the answer to one of Harris’ questions and he just looked at her and told her to study harder. No sarcastic comments and no detention. 

When lunch time finally came over and she walked to her locker to leave her books. She took her money and walked towards the cafeteria feeling nervous again, Stiles hadn’t seen the pack yet and the knot in her tummy came back.   
Allison and Erica had seen her before so they weren’t surprised when they saw her walking to their table with her trail in hands, but Scott, Boyd and Issac were staring at her up and down not even trying to hide the fact that they were doing it.

“Hey guys” Stiles said awkwardly seating at Allison’s side, she smiled at Stiles and some of the nerves went away 

“Stiles?!” Of course it was Scott the first one to brake out of the shock and now was looking at her with wide puppy eyes

“Yeah Scotty?” She said blushing a bit biting her apple just to have something to do with her hands “What happened to you? You look …” 

“Beautiful? Pretty?” Lydia said interrupting Scott who looked at her and when Lydia glared at him he shut his mouth and nodded 

“Yeah she does, different but good” Scott confirmed and when Erica asked how was everyone’s weekend the tension finally broke and Stiles couldn’t help but let a relieved breath out.   
They kept talking about everything and nothing at the same time but Stiles had the feeling that someone was looking at her, looking up her eyes meet with Issac’s who blushed and looked away. Stiles felt herself blush as well but ignored it and kept eating.

 

Unfortunately she couldn’t ignore it for too long because she had Econ with Scott and Issac, normally Issac seated at the end of the classroom but today he seated at her left and Scott whom normally was behind her took the space at her right, and Stiles felt like somehow they were acting like protective pups if the glares they were giving to any guy who deader to look in her way was anything to go by.

“Guys could you please stop with the glares? It’s a bit strange” She said looking at both of them

“No” Scott said pouting “they basically undressing you with their eyes!” Stiles just laughed at his best friend she was about to say something when Finstnok came in with a surprise exam in hand. 

Finally the day was over and Stiles was walking with Allison, Lydia and Erica towards the exit when Erica looked over at her with an evil glint and when she heard the familiar roar of the Camaro she knew why was that look in Erica’s face

“Oh god, he’s here isn’t he? Oh my god I cant do this!! He isn’t going to look at me what was I thinking! Oh my god..” 

“Stiles!!!” Lydia snapped making her stop talking but her heart didn’t stop beating so damm fast “Stop it ok? You can do this, its just a boy, you look grate, beautiful and I already told you, if he isn’t able to see this, well his lost. Now shut up and lest go” The other three girls stared at Lydia following her out of the school.

The minute she stepped out side she felt his eyes on her, burning her skin making her blush and feel hot all over her body. She finally looked up, and as she already knew, Derek’s eyes were roaming up and down her body lasting a little longer in her naked legs, Stiles had to suppress a shiver that was trying to run up in her spine.  
When they were finally in front of Derek, who was leaning cool-y against his car, leather jacket on and dark glasses as well, Stiles had to look away from his burning gaze or she was going to do something stupid like jump him.

“Hey Derek” Erica said cheerfully, too cheerfully and Stiles knew that she had something in hands. Derek just grunted in response and somehow that made Erica grin bigger “So, what you think of Stiles’ new look? Doesn’t she look beautiful!”   
And if Stiles almost died choking with her own saliva well it was Erica’s fault. 

“Yeah, she does” Derek almost growled and Stiles looked up in surprise wide eyes staring at him, blush creeping up in her cheeks again but   
this time she didn’t look away, it was almost like Derek had pull a spell on her making her want to just bare her neck in submission a little whine, not audible for humans, was ripped from her throat and Derek’s eyes shined red just for a couple of seconds but it was enough for the others to notice.

“Uh Derek, not that I want to interrupt you eye-fucking my best friend” Scott said glaring at the Alpha and interrupting whatever Derek and her were doing, Stiles looked away a bit ashamed “but we’re in the parking lot of the school so I suggest to move to another place less crowded with people who isn’t used to see someone’s eyes shine red” Scott said sarcasm adorning his words and if Stiles wasn’t so busy thinking about “Derek” and “eye-fucking” in the same sentence she would congratulate him for made good use of the sarcasm.

“I think Stiles should ride with Derek” Allison said and Stiles glared at her but she just gave her a sweet evil smile, the traitor “I agree” “Sure” “Whatever” . All of them were traitors and Stiles was going to take revenge in every single one of them.

“We’ll see you at the loft” Derek said opening the passager door looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow 

“Ah, but I came with Lydia and I have to go home first so I think I should just..” 

“Stiles..” Derek said eyes shining red again 

“Fine! Jeez not need to get all growly, but we have stop at my place first” She said climbing in the Camaro, she saw Derek saying something to the rest of the pack that she didn’t got to hear but judging by Scott’s face of disgust and Lydia’s wink at her it was something bad, or something really good. A couple of seconds later Derek climbed in the drivers side and start to drive away.

“So, what did you tell them?” She asked him after 5 minutes of an awkward silence, Derek glazed at her and then looked back at the road

“I told them to go home, I changed the pack meeting for tomorrow” He said with his tone that said don’t ask more coz im grumpy and im not answering any more questions. And if Stiles heart was beating a little faster none of them commented on it.

 

*********************************************************

 

When they arrived to the Stiliski house Stiles opened the door and walked to the drivers side to say bye to Derek but he was already out   
“Amm can I help you?” She said not really knowing what else to say 

“We need to talk” then he just walked to her house not eve waiting for her, the asshole.  
She left her shoes and backpack at the door and went into the kitchen feeling really aware of Derek walking closely, too closely, behind her.

“Uh do you want something to drink? I have water and coffee or maybe a soda?” She turned around just to find Derek’s face at centimeters of her “Ah. De-Derek? What’re you doing?” Derek didn’t said anything just stepped closer to her and a red flush covered her face.

“You smell like other people” He said almost growling nose flattering in her direction no wonder that Derek was sniffing at her

“W- well I was at school, were is a lot of human beins, Im obviously going to smell like other people” Stiles said trying to take a step back just to realize that she was trapped between the kitchen counter and Derek’s body 

“No” He said face planting in her neck sniffing a long breath “Someone, a guy, he touched you” And oh. Oh.

“Ah, yeah.. yes it was James from my biology class we had to make a team work and he touched my shoulder” And somehow Derek tensed   
even more when he heard the “touching” part but now in his eyes she saw something else maybe… sadness?

“Do you like him?” And if she wasn’t this close she wouldn’t have listen to him

“What? No! of course I don’t like him” Some of the tension in Derek’s shoulders lefts after she said those words but it wasn’t enough 

“Good, ‘coz he cant have you” And before Stiles could said anything Derek’s lips were on her’s. The kiss was slow, almost sweet, but demanding as well. It was almost like Derek was telling her more with that kiss.

“God Stiles, you look beautiful, always have. I almost didn’t resisted my urge to jump you and mark in front of all those stupid teenagers that were undressing you with their fucking eyes” He said glaring at nothing eyes shining red for a second

“Shhh wolfy, they don’t stand a chance, I only have eyes for you, my grumpy wolf” She said caressing his cheek lovingly making Derek lean into the touch 

“You’re mine, my mate, mine.” Derek whispered against her lips, kissing the side of her mouth and then her cheek and jaw, going straight for her neck; were he started to nip and kiss and lick making he moan in bliss.

“Yours” She said and an almost pitiful whine left Derek’s throat and a second later she felt sharp teeth braking her skin. She knew what that bite meaned, and for some reason the words mate and forever didn’t seemed scary at all.

 

***** ******************************************************

 

No one was really surprised when they arrived together to the pack meeting the next day. And no one was surprised at all with all the bruises at Stiles neck.

Lydia was a genious.


End file.
